mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Silly
Mr. Silly is the tenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Light Brown *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Dippy, Silly, Eccentric, Scatterbrained, Nonsense, Meaningless, All over the place! *'Family': none *'Love': None *'Friends': Mr. Nonsense and Little Miss Dotty *'Job': being silly *'Features': Orange top hat (formerly red) over his eyes, yellow shoes *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) John Alderton (1983) Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss) Neil Crone (US dub) Story Mr. Silly lives in Nonsenseland, where the trees have red leaves and the grass is blue. Every year there is a contest for the silliest idea of the year, and Mr. Silly can't think of one. All the animals do human activity and say the wrong sounds. Mr. Silly wins the contest by painting all the leaves on the trees green. International publications & translations Mr. Silly appears under the titles *Monsieur Étonnant (French) *Don Tontainas (Spanish) *Unser Herr Komisch (German) *Mister Quatschkopf (Second German Release) *Ο Κύριος Ανόητος (Greek) *엉뚱씨 (Korean) *Mr. Dwl (Welsh) *Meneer Malloot (Dutch) *Meneertje Maf (Second Dutch Release) *滑稽先生 (Taiwan) *Fætter Fjolle (Danish) *Senhor Tonto (Portuguese) *はちゃめちゃくん (Japanese) *Herr Tullball (Norwegian) *מר טמבל (Mar Tembel) (Hebrew) *Pan Chichotek (Polish) *คุณพิลึก (Thai) Trivia *Mr. Silly is Roger's favourite Mr. Men. *According to a Mr. Men comic, his birthday is February 13th, "every year". *When Mr. Silly was first published on the back cover of Mr. Men books he was cream with a red hat, though he was still the correct colour on the front cover of his book along with it's pages. As of more recent publishing he is light brown with an orange hat, both on the back cover, and on the front cover and the pages. *He is one of the largest Mr. Men in the Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes. *He is the first Mr. Man to wear shoes. *He is sad in Little Miss Late. *In the original 1972 version of the book, the Nonsenseland pig is said to be wearing sunglasses and smoking a cigar. This was changed in 1990 to having the pig wearing trousers and a bowler hat. In later editions, the trees were said to have pink leaves instead of red ones. *He only appeared in Season 3 of the 1995 Mr. Men and Little Miss series. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Ridiculous *Mr. Foolish *Mr. Muddle (Human Farmer) *Mrs. Nincompoop *King of Nonsenseland *Chicken *Worm (not on TV) *Pig (not on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Chatterbox (in a portrait in Mr. Bowler's store with eyes and no shoes.) *Mr. Nonsense *Mr. Slow *Mr. Rush (pictured) *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Dotty *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Scatterbrain (does not speak) *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Sparkle *Mr. Sneeze and his Allergies Television *The Christmas Letter (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) (cameo) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) Gallery Mr. Silly.png|Mr. Silly (1976-1990) Mr Silly.png|Mr. Silly (1990-1994) Mr Silly 1A.jpg Mr-Silly-2A.PNG MR SILLY 3A.png MR SILLY 4A.jpg mr-silly-5a.PNG|Mr. Silly takes his silly dog for a walk mr-silly-6a.PNG Mr silly 7A.PNG|Isn't that silly? mr-silly 8a.jpg Mr Silly-9A.PNG|He's as silly as can be! MR SILLY 10A.PNG|Mr. Silly sticker Mr-Silly-11a.PNG|Playing tennis with a square ball! Isn't that silly? Mr Silly-12A.png Mr-Silly 13a.jpg Mr Silly 14A.gif MR-SILLY-15A.png|With his silly hat, and his silly grin, and his silly shoes with his silly feet in Mr Silly 16a.png Mr-Silly 17A.png|Get your silly groove on! Mr silly-18a.png MR-SILLY 19A.png|Mr. Silly's silly umbrella boat Mr Silly 20A.png|Mr. Silly gets the giggles Mr-Silly-21a.png|Mr. Silly takes his pet chicken for a walk Mr Silly Stickers 1980's.jpg Mr. Silly 1980's cover.png|The 1980's cover See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Eyeless Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main Characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Roger Hargreaves books